power_rangers_fanon_wiki_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Fallen Red
Fallen Red is the second Episode of Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. Plot As the rangers do more training and learn more of their new role as Lightspeed Rangers, Angel becomes less involved. Struggling and self-doubting, Angel fears she could be losing confidence as a leader. Vexus is inspired and sends Bombardo to ruin the Red Ranger's loyalty to the team forcing the others to be leaderless and vulnerable. Story In orbit around Earth in the Cluster Space Ship Vexus is angry that she didn't take down the Lightspeed Rangers and that their kids have taken over their duties as Rangers, when Smythus walks over towards her and bows down to her. "My Queen I have a interesting idea we can split the Rangers up, I have a Monster to present to you may I present Bombardo. With his power the Rangers will be destroyed," Smythus says as he looks at Vexus and smiles. Vexus smiles when she hears of his plan and then laughs. Episode 2: Fallen Red In the base the Rangers are training to use their weapons against the simulated bots and how to wield the V-Lancers that their parents wielded before them. "Wow their doing great Carter," Mrs. Rawlings says as she looks at Carter. He smiles at that. "Yeah they are doing great aren't they," Carter says as he looks at the window seeing his daughter and the other Rangers training. In the training room Blue Ranger (Larry) leaps into the air and slashes at the Simulated Bot and it disappears as a Simulated version of Diablico appears and the Rangers came together. "Alright guys ready your V-Lancers," Red Ranger (Angel) says as she swings her Lancer. The others swing their Lancers as well. "V-Lancers Spectral Blast," Red Ranger (Angel) says as she and the others aimed their Lancers up into the air and they point the beams at the simulated Diablico and it flies towards them and it struck the holo-gram and it disappears. The Holo-room deactivated and the Rangers powered down. "That was wonderful guys," Angel says as she looks at the other Rangers. Then Angel looks at her watch. "Aw man we're late for school," Angel says as she and the other Rangers head out to school. At Beverly Hills High School the teens made it to school on time and Angel heads to her history class that a familiar person teaches. "Alright everyone let's begin class," Ms. Ortiz says as she looks at her classroom. And she teaches them about history class and then the bell rings for the class to end when she sees Angel's Rescue Morpher but doesn't say anything yet. When Angel is packing her locker her Morpher beeps and she looks at Larry, Sasha, and Tony and they headed out to where the trouble was happening at. In the City the people are running from a squad of Cluster Bots and Bombardo as the Rangers ran into the scene and then they get into their fighting stances and ready to fight. "Ah, Rangers its great to finally meet you now its time to destroy you get them," Bombardo says as he points at the Rangers. The Clusters Bots run towards the Rangers as the Lightspeed Rangers run towards them. Red Ranger (Angel) flips and the kicks one bot and then flips another one and fires her Rescue blaster at a Cluster bot causing it to fall down to the ground then Bombardo attacks her and strikes at her causing sparks to erupt from her suit and then throws her into a car as the car erupts in a shower of sparks. Blue Ranger (Larry) swings his V-Lancer at his batch of Bots and takes them down easily and poses with his V-Lancer in his hand. Yellow Ranger (Sasha) flips and kicks five down and then leaps over and flying jump kicks one down causing it to spark and then she gets of her rescue blaster and fires at the bots and then they spark with electricity surge and then they blow up as she turns around and holsters her weapon all Western style. The four Rangers then go after Bombardo and their not doing a good job as their getting thrown around like ragdolls, by the monster. "Dad we need back up now," Red Ranger (Angel) says over her Morpher. "Hang on I'll see if I can get ahold of your sister," Carter says over the Morpher. In the gym Heather is practicing Cheerleading with her Cheer squad and then after the cheer practice Heather's Morpher beeps and she answers it. "Go ahead father what's up," Heather says as she speaks into her Morpher. "Heather we've got trouble the other Rangers need your help now," Carter says over her Morpher. "Right I'm on my way," Heather says as she stands up ready to Morph. "LIGHTSPEED RESCUE," Heather says as she does the hand motions then activates the Morpher. In the City the four Rangers are getting beaten badly, as Bombardo walks towards the four Rangers and then several Pink energy blots hit him causing him to erupt in sparks and stagger back. "Hey who did that," Bombardo says as he's looking for the person that did that. Then Pink Rescue Ranger (Heather) shows up with her V-Lancer in blaster mode. "Leave my friends alone right now," Pink Ranger (Heather) says as she regroups with the other Rangers. Then Angel is struck in the back and she falls down and De-morphs as the others are worried as Bombardo gets away from the battle site. At the Aquabase Ms. Rawlings is examing Angel as she is confused by the scans she is looking at when Carter chimed in. "I'll send these to Alpha maybe he can make since of this," Carter says as he looks at Mrs. Rawlings and heads to a computer station. Then Angel wakes up and she looks around the place. "Where am I," Angel says as she sits up and looks around. Her team walks over to her. "You were hit in the back by something and we brought you here," Heather says as she hugs her sister. Then alarm sounds and the Rangers see that Bombardo is back and Angel starts feeling strange when her sister looks at her. "Angel maybe you can sit this out sis," Heather says as she looks at Angel. She nods at her sister Heather. "Good luck and be careful," Angel says as she looks at her teammates. "Ready guys," Heather says as she raised her Morpher. "Ready," Larry, Sasha and Tony say as they raised their Morphers as well. "LIGHTSPEED RESCUE," The team shouts as they activate their morphers. In the city Bombardo is destroying buildings and causing destruction when Green Rescue Ranger (Tony) leaps in with his V-Lancer and attempts to attack him but the hit is blocked and he's struck by Bombardo who lands on a piece of debris hard, as Blue Ranger (Larry), Yellow Ranger (Sasha) and Pink Ranger (Heather) regrouped with him and helped him up. "Just four guess the little Red princess got scared and quit the team," says Bombardo as he looks at the team. "No she didn't quit and we'll prove it to you HIYA," Pink Ranger (Heather) says as she runs towards the Monster. At her study spot under a tree Angel is thinking about how bad of a disadvantage the team had with her as the Red Ranger when her history Teacher Rose Ortiz shows up. "Angel hey," Rose says as she's standing next to Angel who is sitting down. She looks up. "Oh Ms. Ortiz I'm sorry I wasn't at School my Father wanted to spend time with me," Angel says as she's looking at Rose, who raise her hand for her to stop. "Its ok Angel I know who you are," Rose says as she shows Angel her Overdrive Tracker. Angel smiles. "So that's why you never gave me or the others Detention," Angel says looking at Rose who smiles at her and nods. Angel then glows purple as it leaves her body and then explodes. "The rangers they need me," Angel says as she looks at the city as she sees smoke from it and runs to save her friends. As she's running her Red Rescue cycle shows up and she leaps on a fence post. "Lightspeed Rescue," Angel says as she flips and morphs and leaps onto her bike and heads to the city center. In the city center the four Rangers aren't doing so well against Bombardo as their getting tossed around by him and he aims his attack at them sending them flying and then hitting the ground holding their sides and chest soothing in pain. "Now its time to finish you four off for good," Bombardo says as he's walking towards them. Before he could deliver the final blow several red energy blots hit him as him and the Rangers see who it is and its Red Ranger (Angel) riding to the rescue. "Your reign of terror is over V-Lancer," Red Rescue Ranger (Angel) says as she brings out her weapon and spins it around and poses with it and then runs towards Bombardo causing him to spark as he takes hits from it as he's trying to block it he keeps taking hits from it. Then the other four Rangers attacked with their Lancers and rejoin Angel for the final attack. "V-Lancers Spectral Blast," Red Rescue Ranger (Angel) says as she and the other rangers point their Lancers in the sky and then they pointed them towards Bombardo and strike him hard. "No forgive me Vexus my QUUUEEUEUEUEUUUEENNNN," Shouts Bombardo as he falls to the ground and explodes into a thousand pieces. In the space ship Vexus gets angry about it and then activates her ship's growth ray that was developed and installed by Krakus. Bombardo grows as the Rangers are in shock by it. "Rescue Zord mobilize now," Red Rescue Ranger (Angel) says as she activated her Morpher's Zord communications link. The Rescue Zords show up and the five Rangers get into their Zords. In Pyro 1 Red Ranger (Angel) activates her Zord. "Alright guys let's form Lightspeed Megazord," Red Ranger (Angel) says as she activates her Zords transformation sequence. "Lightspeed Rescue," the team says as they each activated their Zords transformation sequence. The Yellow, Pink, and Blue Rescue Zords combine as the Red Rescue Zord is being air lifted by Aero Rescue 3 and combines with Hydrorescue 3 and then Aero Rescue 3 lowers down and completes the transformation into the Lightspeed Megazord. "Alright Rangers let's go," Red Ranger (Angel) says as she's working the controls of the Megazord. The Lightspeed Megazord is fighting Bombardo and is doing good till he fires his cannon causing the Megazord to stagger back. "That's it Lightspeed Megazord Saber," Red Ranger (Angel) says as she works the controls on her console, while having the part of her Rescue Blaster as the final attack of the Saber. The Saber comes out of the Lightspeed symbol and the hilt appears and the Blade appears as well and the Megazord grabs the Saber. "Lightspeed Megazord Saber ignite," Red Ranger (Angel) says as she presses the trigger on the part of her Rescue blaster. In a fiery area the Megazord takes the Saber and makes a fire Circle and then comes down and the slash strikes Bombardo as he surges with electricity and then falls down and explodes. "Yeah we did it Rangers great job mission accomplished," Red Ranger (Angel) says as she looks at the left overs of the monster. At School the five Teens are sitting in their class. "We are a great team guys," Tony says as he looks at them. "Yeah we are a great team," Heather says as she looks at her sister and Tony. Larry tries to hit on a chick in the class and she dumbs water on his head as Angel and the others laugh and Tony pats him on the back as it freeze frames. Cast & Character Lightspeed Rescue Rangers Allies Villains Monster *Bombardo-Resembles a bow of a ship with a cannon for his left arm and a cannon on his shoulder he was summoned by Queen Vexus to destroy Angel's confidence as the Lightspeed Rescue Red Ranger, forcing the other four to battle him along it wasn't till her father Carter was able to bring his daughter out of her rut and resume her role as the Red Ranger and leader of the team. Bombardo was destroy by the V-Lancers Spectral Blast formation and then was made to grow and was destroyed by the Lightspeed Megazord's Saber strike. Trivia *Debut of the Rescue Bird and its return. Category:Episode